downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6.06
Episode 6.06 is the sixth episode in the sixth series of Downton Abbey. It aired on October 25th, 2015 in the UK, and on February 7th, 2016 in the US. Synopsis June 6, 1925: For one day only, the house is made open to the public to raise money for the hospital, an act that divides opinions among the family and the servants. Tensions between Violet and Cora come to a head as a decision is made about the hospital takeover. Mr Dawes has a proposition for Molesley, and Baxter is thrown into turmoil by an unexpected letter. Carson is not happy with Thomas, while Mary and Edith hope to overcome their past and find true happiness with the new men in their lives. Plot Two weeks later, Robert gradually recovers in bed from his operation. For a hospital fundraiser, Mary and Tom open the house to the public for one day. Everyone feels very differently about that. Carson wants to have breakfast at home, but criticizes Mrs Hughes housekeeping skills. Mrs Hughes is getting closer to the breaking edge with his constant complaints. Dr Clarkson gets a letter that the hospital is going to be combined with York. However, Cora has been asked to step into the position as president and Violet should step down. However, they are afraid of telling Violet, who is under the impression that she is still president. Cora thinks she’d enjoy working. Violet finds out and comes during the tour to yell at Cora for keeping the truth of forced resignation from her since her last visit. Anna and Bates argue over Anna going to see Dr Ryder in London rather than Dr Clarkson. Mary immediately agrees with Bates and decides to take Tom with them to London. Mary and Bates debate over who will pay for Anna’s bill. Mary is determined not to let the doctor send Bates a bill. Mary prepares for seeing Henry Talbot, who doesn’t know to expect her. She tries to trick Anna into admitting that Marigold is Edith’s daughter. Mary tells Tom that if he knows and hasn’t told her, she’ll feel betrayed. As he walks her home, Mary tells Henry why she hates cars, because she blames them for Matthew’s death, when the sky opens up. Mary feels like it’s moving faster than she wants. Tom is playing cupid because he like Henry, because he likes cars, he’s nice, and he feels she’s a gentleman. Mary continues to bait Tom to try to get answers about Marigold's true identity. Thomas wonders over his fate at Downton, as under-butler is a dying position. Mr Molesley speaks with the schoolmaster, who offers to let him help out at the school. Molesley prepares to take an exam. Mr Mason stops by to see Mrs Patmore and brings vegetables as thanks, which raises Daisy's envy. Bertie comes to visit Edith, who introduces him to her four-year-old nephew George and her five-year-old niece Sybbie, and shows him three-year-old Marigold. Bertie praises the young girl's luck of growing up in a great house. Mr Carson catches Andrew leaving Thomas’ room. Mrs Patmore shares her concerns about Andy with Carson. Mr Carson talks with Thomas, who doesn’t want to break his promise to Andy about not telling anyone that he cannot read. A young boy escapes upstairs and comes to see Robert to ask him questions. Lord Merton comes with Mrs Cruikshank to see the Abbey, leaving Violet suspicious of her motives. Tom puts forth the suggestion to open the house more often to raise funds. Thomas is alone in the Servants' Hall, full of self-pity and loneliness. Cast List Notes The paintings referenced in the open house. Errors *Cora mentions inviting Bertie to Downton to Edith and mentions "the 11th" as before the house opening ("We're opening the house that weekend") and Bertie does arrive at Downton before the house opening. However, the sign outside states that the house will be open on the sixth of June. Thus, either the sign is wrong or the dialogue was out of synch with the prop. References Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Article stubs